Ninjago: Passing Time
by NinjagoZ
Summary: Zane's past is mysterious, isn't it? One day, just another fight with the serpentine forces, Zane feels a strange connection to a random girl running along the street. Is it another piece of his past? Or is this girl a figment of his imagination? Story is obviously better than summary is. Plz read if you will. And plz review, everyone.
1. The start

Ninjago: Passing Time.

By: NinjagoZ.

The plot and OC belongs to ZoeythePinkNinja, a friend of mine. No, Ninjago is not my property, it is Lego group's. Otherwise, the story belongs to me. No, Carter is not the actual name of Zane's father, but whatever. Short chapter

A pale blonde crosses his nimble, cold fingers. He connects the final wires, and prays the inventions he created sparked to life. As the chemicals react, a loud whirring noise is emitted from the young female in his arms. A model of his deceased daughter, Zoey. Nothing. Dr. Carter Julien gives a discontent sigh. His wish wasn't to be fulfilled anytime near here. He exits the room, and goes to see is mathematical error on the drawing board he performed his equations on.

Zoey POV.

I open my eyes for the first time in my whole lifetime. Where was I...? I let my eyes slip to my older brother, Zane Julien. Pale blonde, just like me. His eyes were still closed, so I couldn't see his eye color. His skin was tan. His face was narrower than mine. I stand up and and gaze in a mirror. My hair was a pale blonde bob with pink highlights. I was slightly smaller than Zane, but still thin and quick. My skin was also tan, and my eyes... They're cloudy pink?! Zane opens his icily blue eyes, attempts to sit up, but immediately goes back into sleep mode. My clothing was just about the same color. A baby pink tank top, a magenta short-sleeve sweatshirt, and baby pink capris. And baby pink high-tops. Color scheme from father? I mess with my hair as my brother stands up for the first time. He walks over to me, and smiles. His shirt was a white tee, his pants are white jeans, and his shoes are white sneakers. Color scheme? Yes. Bland? Also a yes. Two birds, my red hawk Akari, and Zane's nameless falcon, land on our shoulders. Carter Julien walks in with his tools, only to see us laughing at each other when the birds land on our heads.

3 years later...

Zane starts yelling "ZOEY, GET DOWN HERE NOW!" I walk down the stairs to see Akari dumping snakes on Zane. They are only black racers, but still bothersome... Oh well!

70 years later...

Father is now 97 years of age. He approaches me, and says "Zoey, I know time has changed me, but has not affected you. Only my love for... You could... Make me do this. I love you..." I whisper "D-dad? What're you-" He turns off my memories just as Zane comes in to catch him from falling. As Zane takes father away, my vision ebbs away...

Chapter 1 complete.


	2. A memory? Or is it even true?

**Hello, guys! NinjagoZ here to bring you another chapter for my most amazing story yet, Ninjago: Passing Time! Well, apparently, everyone loves this one a lot! Like I said: ZoeythePinkNinja, this is her idea and her OC. I don't own Ninjago. **

Zoey stood on her patio, alone. Not a care in the world on the outside. A troubled chaos on the inside. Who were her parents? Was her name even Zoey? How did she end up in Ninjago City? Was her life even worth living? Zoey lets herself exit her apartment in search of something. A something that probably would never, not ever, show up. Her parents. Her family. Zoey laughs in a quick bark. She sounded like that robot ninja, Cane? Lane? No, no no no, Zane! That robo-ninja, Zane! Creepy cyborg guy...

Zoey POV

I quickly escape the apartment building, Ralis. I couldn't care less that I left the door open, unlocked, in a crime filled neighborhood. There wasn't even a bed in that dang thing, so what would they steal? The floor? A few people pass by me as I wander along the street. I suddenly stumble upon a Serpentine besieging. The ninja were behind things. Zane was behind a car. Nice, no respect for other people's property. Cole was holed up in a trashcan. Wow. Real brave. Kai was behind a billboard. Jay was screaming and running in circles. Zane suddenly yells "Jay, SHUT THE FUDGE UP!" as he hurls his ninja stars, hitting a couple of Sepentine archery units. He catches his Shurikens. Real teamwork, huh? Letting Zane do all the work.

Eventually, I pull out my red fans. My beach blonde hair flows behind me epically as I charge at the Serpentine. That Nindroid guy is right behind me as I begin fighting the serpentine hoard, my back pressing against his. Somehow, this feels so familiar, and I fight in a snowy forest, not a city. Was this a memory of my past? Fighting huge things that look like trees? A long battle against the snakes ensues.

Zane POV

THIS GIRL IS INSANE! She was a citizen with weaponry fans, fighting against all manners of enemies, when there was four ninja on the scene. She was fighting hard against a force all others must want to flee from in terror, and she was looking absolutely excited! As we came down to the last few serpentine fighters, I looked at this unrealistically happy girl. Her skin was a warm, milky color, she was also beach blonde, the difference between us was her hair being blonde with pink highlights. I'd never use pink! The girl's eyes look into mine. Hers contrasted from mine, blue against pink, cold against hot, clear against cloudy. A small amount of memory came to me:

I sit up to see the blonde girl with pink highlights in her baby pink outfit with a magenta short sleeve sweatshirt. I stand, then walk to her. I place my hand on her shoulder, about to say her name...

But the memory ends. As she escapes the battle, I realize she is linked to my past in one way or another. I thought I knew everything about the past. Turns out I'm wrong.


	3. Who is she?

**My apologies for the sucky chapter. My cooler screwed up.**

Zane POV.

The last of the golden threads disappear as the strange girl runs around a corner. I feel Jay's electrical presence emanating beside me. Jay clears his throat, and asks me "Zane, what's up? You're acting like you just got hypnotized!" I snap into reality, and quietly reply "That girl... Did you see her?" Kai walks up, snorts, and says "How'd we not see a chick with long, blonde hair and pink highlights?" I roll my eyes, and I mumble "She feels extremely familiar..." Cole raises an eyebrow, and inquires "Uh, you said you got your memory back at the Birch wood forest. Are you saying that there are gaps in your memory?" I nod, and Kai growls "We ALWAYS think we got what we needed. We're ALWAYS wrong." My eyes dart toward him, in a menacing glare, and he has enough respect to back down from his anger.

Zoey POV.

That guy in white triggered something, like a catalyst. He made chemicals react with my memory. He amazed me...


	4. A single memory

**My apologies for the wait!**

Zoey and Zane both dreamed of the memory that night.

_Zane's hands rest on Zoey's delicate shoulders, worried he might harm her. Zoey waits for him to speak. "Zoey, how are you?" Asks the boy in white scrubs. His voice sounded like something out of the cheesiest horror movie, squeaking and sputtered. She answers "Hahaha! Good! Zane, you sound horrible." Zoey frowns as she notes her voice is just as bad as Zane's only a bit deeper._

_"Haaahaaahaaa!" Zane bursts out laughing. "It's not funny, Zane." She scolds her older brother. Her voice returns to normal, a middle soprano. Zane sounded better as well, a British accented tenner. He quietly asks "You ever cleaned up that?" He points out a huge mess Akari made with the toilet paper. Zoey's jaw drops as she stares at the chaos. _

_Zane assures her "I'll clean it up, Zoey." Zoey stumbles outside the door. "Zoey?" ... "Zoey, Where are you going?" ... "ZOOOOOOOEEEEEEY!" _

__Zane slams onto the floor, Kai and Cole standing over him, Jay hiding under his covers. Kai asks "Woah, Zane. Are you... Okay?" Zane realizes he woke up in cold sweats, and had woke up the entire bounty. He grins sheepishly "Yeah, just a dream, Kai." Cole mutters "Okaaaaay..."

**Okay then...? Passing time's new chapter, AKA this one, was influenced by TripleThreat123. She is awesome!**


End file.
